Glaive Prime
| notes = Charge attack bounces off of enemy targets and can hit a theoretical infinite amount of targets on the way back to the user. }} The Glaive Prime is an improved version of the Glaive. The Glaive Prime was added into the game in Update 11.0. Charge attacks throw the weapon and returns after three bounces or after it reaches a certain distance. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Has noticeably faster return speed compared to the regular Glaive. *Has a noticeably faster flight speed. *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Silent when thrown (Ideal for stealth gameplay). *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weakspots for damage multipliers on its throw (with more ease than a standard melee swing which does not always land where you aim). *Can be aimed around corners and used to score up to whole group of enemies in one bounce. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons (stagger resist). *Actions can be performed after the Glaive Prime leaves the hand. **You are allowed to fire your weapon after letting go of the Glaive Prime or reload. ***As catching the Glaive Prime is considered a one-handed action, catching the Glaive while a reload is still ongoing will not interrupt the reload. *Has its own exclusive mods: Power Throw , Whirlwind, Rebound and Quick Return. Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Using the charge attack (throw) prevents the use of all melee attacks until the weapon has returned to the thrower, effectively preventing it from being used in as rapid succession as conventional charge attacks. *User might have a hard time aiming for headshots without rare Whirlwind mod. *When it bounces off the wall, it has very low chance to hit an enemy, but can be angled to do so. *Due to being a thrown weapon, it has significant travel time, making it hard to hit moving targets at range Acquisition The Glaive Prime blueprint and components can be acquired from Orokin Void missions. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **This is useful if you throw the Glaive before reloading allowing you to perform a long range attack even as you reload. *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and punch through anything in its path on return. **A player without Power Throw can use this to emulate Power throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor between the legs of enemies and have the Glaive hit them all on return. Notes *Flies faster and further than its original counterpart (needs confirmation) *When the charged Glaive is in flight, you are unable to do basic melee attacks or throw another Glaive until it returns from flight. However, you can fire whatever weapon you're currently holding or reload (see below) during the Glaive's flight. *Sword-based warframe abilities such as Slash Dash can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. *The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. *Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particularly useful on Ancients. *Range is around 30 in-game meters. Reach will not improve the flight range. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass, same as the Charge Attack of other melee weapons even on ricochet. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. *Throw cannot punch through Shield Lancer's shield without Power Throw. However if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. *Mag's Bullet Attractor will attract the Glaive. *Saryn's Contagion is applied on charge attacks as well, as of 10.3.4.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities, the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *The Fury module will increase the velocity of the Glaive slightly when thrown, reducing the flight time by half a second. **This may be because the throwing animation is faster, not because of the increased speed of the Glaive *After the throwing animation, the user switches back to their previously used weapon before the Glaive was thrown. If the Glaive returns too fast, the user will not be able to throw it again until the weapon switch animation has completed. This does not apply if the user is point blank to the target that the Glaive was thrown at. **This can be counteracted by simply pressing 'R' for Reload while the Glaive is in flight. When used up close with a Quick Return mod, the Glaive can be quickly thrown over and over. Trivia *Added in Update 11. *It could be seen in Ember Prime's left hand during the artwork show of Livestream 18. It was also seen in the splash screen in Update 11. *The Glaive Prime shares the same sheath style with the the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. *A similar weapon is used by Hayden Tenno in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes. *The word "Glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, none of which refer to a returning throwing disk but more to a polearm or a sword. *Update 11 teasers showed an Ember Prime wielding Glaive Prime, along with a Sicarus Prime. *Oddly enough, though the Glaive Prime has 3 blades, only two are requested in the crafting process. It's possible that the disc has an in-built blade to begin with. **Up until Update 12, the Glaive Prime only required 1 blade to construct, in spite of the blueprint needing 2. *Like the Glaive, the Glaive Prime has a much smaller model when retracted under the arm. *Any Prime Access deal will grant you both the Glaive Prime and Sicarus Prime, with an Orokin Catalyst and weapon slot each. *Charge Damage was reduced to 75 just like the normal glaive Media Glaive_Prime.png Warframe0255.jpg|Glaive Prime Warframe0260.jpg|Glaive Prime sheathed on the arm Glaive Prime Building.PNG|Glaive Prime Foundry Building Warframe 11 ♠ Glaive Prime See also *Glaive, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Miter, weapon that shoots spinning blades, which functions similarly to Glaive. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed. Sources Category:Weapons Category:Melee Thrown Category:Prime